<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you found me, jared. by neonnleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681635">you found me, jared.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonnleon/pseuds/neonnleon'>neonnleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Multi, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonnleon/pseuds/neonnleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song, "You Found Me" by The Fray.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you found me, jared.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard was sitting at the large table of computers, holding his head in his hands, sighing to himself.</p><p>Jared was finally able to move back into his condo, but a huge part of Richard missed him dearly. (Not that he would ever say that out loud.)</p><p>Richard kind of liked the way Jared spoke nonsense in his sleep- perhaps one day Jared could sleep next to him?</p><p>Richard blushed at the thought of it, but tried to push his thoughts aside, he really had some work to do, so he shuffled out his headphones. </p><p>He sighed and plugged them into his phone, and opened Spotify. He usually just shuffled whatever they recommended him-and while he <em>was</em> an EDM type of guy, some refined songs were his taste, too.</p><p>The song, "<em><strong>You Found Me", </strong></em>by The Fray started to play. Richard didn't think much of it at first... until certain lyrics popped up.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Lost and insecure<br/>You found me<br/>You found me lyin' on the floor..</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>These lyrics stuck out in his head like a splinter, and they all just brought him back to Jared. Everything brought him back to Jared. Jared was, well, he was really something to Richard. Something more than words could express.</p><p>"Maybe I should.. send the song over to Jared-" Richard whispered out loud, without much real thought behind it. He sighed and moved to the Messages app, but first quietly admired his homescreen.</p><p>His homescreen was an image of Jared, who was smiling at the camera. Richard remembers the exact day it was taken.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>Jared Dunn's first day at Pied Pier- est. 2014.</p><p>"Jared?" Richard shied up to him, as Jared's eyes glowed. </p><p>"Yes, my majesty?" Jared always had a polite smile. and Richard grew very fond of this. </p><p>"Ha.. uh- could you just like stand right over there, and just smile at the camera? Think of it as a.. decent school photo! I do this with all of the guys." Richard lied, he just wanted a special picture of Jared.</p><p>Jared laughed and said "Sure!" and posed for Richard.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>Richard held his phone to his chest, and smiled, breathing heavy for a moment. He opened his messaging app to Jared, and sent him a simple text:</p><p>R: <strong>IDK if you're awake Jared, but I wanted to show you a song. </strong></p><p>Attached to the text was a link, and it was sent, and read- very quickly.</p><p>J: <strong>Oh, cool! Thanks Richard, I'll listen right now.</strong></p><p>Richard tried to fulfill himself in his work, but kept waiting for Jared's reply. Eventually, it came through.</p><p>J: <strong>Wonderful song Richard! Any particular reason you sent it to me?</strong></p><p>Richard held his breath.</p><p>R: <strong>Yeah. Some of the lyrics reminded me of <em>you.</em></strong></p><p>J: <strong>Oh? Me, you say? Why's that?</strong></p><p>
  <em>... Because you saved me and I love you.</em>
</p><p>R: <strong>Well.. some of the lyrics just kind of resonated with me and everything. I know the whole song has a Christian message and such, but IDK. I just kind of feel like you've.. saved me a million times, and I miss having you around at night. </strong></p><p>Richard immediately regretted sending that.</p><p>J: <strong>Ohh.. so you miss me? Well, Richard you should have just said so! You know I'll come over anytime and hangout with you. Though, one request?</strong></p><p>Richard felt his heart race faster.</p><p>R: <strong>Yeah?</strong></p><p>J: <strong>I want to lay, with you. In your bed? Not in a sexual way.. just. Hold you, maybe?</strong></p><p>Richard almost fell back in his chair.</p><p>R: <strong>UH- Yes. Yes....that sounds perfect.</strong></p><p>J: <strong>Great. See you soon, Richard. :)</strong></p><p>R: <strong>One last thing, Jared?</strong></p><p>J: <strong>Yeah?</strong></p><p>Richard picks up the phone and calls him.</p><p>"Hello?" Jared says,</p><p>"Thank you for saving me, always and forever Jared."</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>